<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>illicit by starduststevie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227968">illicit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststevie/pseuds/starduststevie'>starduststevie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:12:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststevie/pseuds/starduststevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illicit drug rings are your speciality, to a degree, but only when things go to plan. With one day's earnings being over $1million, you're in a bit of a bad mood. With your boss, August, telling you to stop complaining and worrying, you're unsure if you can trust Andy Barber to launder the profits.</p><p>It's safe to say that they've had enough of your complaining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>august walker x reader x andy barber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>illicit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Fuck me, August,’ you mutter under your breath. The machine continues to run, counting the stacks of money earnt in just one day. ‘There is no way we are going to be able to deal with it all. That’s already half a million fucking dollars.’ You groan as the machine sorts another grand to be piled and sealed.</p><p>‘Can you stop bitching for once?’ he growls, lighting a cigar before turning away to speak to Andy. ‘Can’t you just be grateful that we are making millions and trust that Andy can make it all look legit? What is it with you and having to complain about every fucking thing in existence?’</p><p>‘Well, you moron, unlike some, I don’t want to go to prison. And I’m not sure if you’re too dense to realise that we have more than half a million dollars wrapped up on the fucking floor and another heap of money on the fucking table in front of me. You’re already on a fucking police radar so excuse me for feeling a little concerned about my freedom,’ you’re snarky and fuming. August is really grinding your gears.</p><p>It doesn’t help that you're pent up: the sight of both men in well-fitting suits will be the death of you. It has become a permanent fixture in your life having your legs pressed together as you hope for some sort of relief. ‘If you don’t fucking trust my ability, sweetheart, why don’t you go and find someone else?’ Andy taunts and you can only imagine him teasing you with his cock and taunting you.</p><p>‘I might fucking have to, won’t I?’ You bite back, pressing your thighs together even tighter as August crosses the room in two long strides, cigar still in his mouth and grabs your throat. His piercing blue eyes stare into your soul as he squeezes your throat. He sees that you’re not scared.</p><p>‘Huh,’ he muses aloud. ‘Andy, come see this. The little slut is aroused right now.’ Andy crosses the room with his own cigar and pushes up your pencil skirt to feel the arousal gathering in your panties. Involuntarily, your legs part a little further giving him a better view of the growing wet patch.</p><p>‘Fucking dirty whore,’ Andy growls before ripping your panties clean off, exposing your sex to the chilly winter air. ‘You like the risk, don’t you? You fucking love the knowledge that August can crush that pretty little throat of yours. That’s what little whores like you like.’</p><p>‘Look at her fucking eyes. Can’t even keep them open,’ August states, amused. ‘Does the little slut like the idea of fucking us both? Huh? Is that what you’ve wanted all this time? Is that why you’ve been pissing me off? You’ve been hoping that I bend you over the table and fuck you senseless. No. I stand corrected. You want both of you to fuck you into a babbling little mess.’</p><p>A low, desperate moan escapes your slightly parted lips and you feel two fingers inside of you. They curl and explore your cunt. A pornographic moan leaves your desperate throat and you open your eyes to find that it’s August inside of you. His thick fingers work skillfully: his palm grazes lightly over your clit as he works on your opening.</p><p>At the same time, you see Andy start to strip as he strokes his thick member. Your eyes widen before rolling back. You’re distracted by both the size of Andy and by August’s ministrations. ‘I need more,’ you start to beg, bucking your hips to meet August’s fingers. </p><p>‘Time to take her over the desk,’ Andy growls and August picks you up with one arm as his other hand is still firmly inside of you. He only takes it out to strip you naked. ‘I want her mouth first.’ Your mouth starts to water at the knowledge that you will be fucked by them both.</p><p>Resting atop of the table, loose hundred dollar bills stick to your sweaty body. Andy pulls his cock out and slaps your face with it, prompting you to open your mouth before thrusting cleanly into you. He hits the back of your throat and you find yourself gripping your thumb to stop yourself from choking.</p><p>It works for a few moments before August completely sheaths himself into you, causing you to gasp and let go. That gives Andy a better chance to fuck your face. He seems to love the fact that you’re gagging and choking over his dick whilst August pleasures your pussy.</p><p>The sound of the men fucking you echoes through the room: the sound of their balls hitting your skin and the smell of sex starts to reek and fill the room. Feeling the base of August’s cock brush against your clit makes you scream around Andy’s cock, sending vibrations through his body. </p><p>‘So fucking tight,’ August groans, slapping your butt, watching it jiggle as he continues to pound into you. Andy grabs your scalp, your hair between his fingers as he roughly guides you, forcing you to adapt to his pattern and needs. ‘You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?’</p><p>You try to hum out a response but it is muffled by Andy’s cock. You feel it twitching inside of you, indicating that he is close and you feel Andy speed up, wanting to reach his climax. You know that August is near, too, as he grips your hips so tightly that you’re certain that it will bruise. <br/>Thrusting your body to match their rhythm, you try to reach your own climax too. August plays with your clit and lets out some encouragement as your legs begin to weaken, indicating that you’re more than close. The knot in your stomach tightens, as does the grip the men have on you.</p><p>You all get closer to climaxing. They fuck into you so hard that the desk beneath you shifts. It creaks and thumps as you’re being pounded into. August fucks you forward and then Andy thrusts so far into you that you’re pushed backwards. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you climax; the knot in your stomach snaps and you just scream around Andy’s cock. Neither man stops as they chase their own high, fucking you mercilessly.</p><p>August cums first, painting your walls with thick streams of cum. But when Andy fills your mouth, you choke as it hits the back of your throat. You try your best to swallow as much of his as possible but it drips down your chin, mixing with your saliva and tears. </p><p>‘Fuck,’ August pants out, putting himself away. ‘You’re so fucking good to us.’</p><p>‘That you fucking are,’ Andy agrees, cupping your face and kissing you. You’re certain that he can taste himself on you but he doesn’t seem to care. ‘You’re such a needy little whore, aren’t you?’ You’re unable to say anything. You’re so exhausted that you’re just about able to nod as your eyes start to shut. </p><p>August picks you up as Andy peels the wet notes away from your body. You’re placed on the sofa where someone begins to clean up the mess they made of you. You’re almost certain that you have cum in your hair but you’re too fucked out to actually care. You’ll have to deal with that, and the bruises, when you wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>